totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
5 Podsumowanie
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Trzydziesty Lion - 'Witajcie w Podsumowaniu, tak już piątym, jak zawsze odpadnie w nim jedna osoba, wybrana przez naszych przegranych, teraz powitajmy tych, którzy już głosowali i dawno odpadli, a mianowicie Ezekiela, Sierrę, Blainley, Bricka , Evę, Bridgette, Codiego, Zoey, Trenta, Owena, Staci, Jo, Kelzinę, Sama, Alejandro, DJa, Leshawnę, Lightninga, Heather, Gwen, Sadie, Duncana, Zendarię i Justina. A dzisiaj do nas przyjdą Beth, Noah, B, Tyler, Dawn i Anne Maria. Powitajmy........Beth ! ''Do studia przychodzi Beth. 'Beth - '''Hejka, hej Zendaria. '''Zendaria - '(z loży przegranych) Hej, Beth. 'Lion - '''Co tam słychać Beth ? '''Beth - '''Dobrze, jestem ciekaw co u Lindsay. '''Lion - '''Na pewno dobrze, cieszysz się, że zajęłaś 16 miejsce ? '''Beth - '''No nie.., ale mówi się trudno. '''Lion - '''Wiesz, że tak na prawdę odpadłaś przez Justina ? '''Justin - '(z loży przegranych) Wypraszam sobie. 'Beth - '''No.....wiem. '''Lion - '''No dobrze, teraz może zapytajmy jednego widza z widownii, co o tobie sądzi.......może pani z tyłu w czerwonych okularach i......różowych włosach ? '''Pani w różowych włosach - '''O, matko jestem w telewizji ! '''Lion - '''No tak, co sądzisz o Beth ? '''Pani w różowych włosach - '''Sierra, powinna wygrać ! '''Sierra - '(z loży przegranych) Dzięki, Amanda ! 'Beth - '''To ty ją znasz ? '''Sierra - '(z loży przegranych) To moja przyjaciółka. 'Amanda - '''Hejka ! '''Lion - '''No dobrze, powiesz coś o Beth ? '''Amanda - '''A kto to ? '''Beth - '''To ja. '''Amanda - '''Aaa, ta mała w okularkach. '''Beth - '''Nie obrażaj mnie. '''Lion - '''No dobrze...to była dziwna rozmowa. '''Beth - '''Mogę już iść ? '''Lion - '''No...dobra. '''Beth - '''To pa. '''Lion - '''Powitajmy....Noah ! ''Do studia przychodzi Noah. '''Noah - '''Hej, Zendaria ! '''Zendaria -''' (z loży przegranych) Hejka, Noah ! 'Lion - '''No dobrze, smutno po eliminacji ? '''Noah - '''No, tak to w większości przez Dakotę. '''Lion - '''Będziesz na nią dzisiaj głosował ? '''Noah - '''Zobaczę. '''Lion - '''No dobra, a teraz uważaj na piłkę. '''Noah - '''Jaką piłkę ? '''Lion - '''Lekarską, popatrz w górę. '''Noah - '''O, matko, na prawdę ? A co z kowadłem i takimi innymi ? '''Lion - '''Brak pięniędzy. '''Trent - '(z loży przegranych) Niski budżet. 'Noah - '''Serio ? '''Lion - '''Tak, tak teraz pytanie, czy ty na prawdę kochasz się w Zendarii ? '''Noah - '''Jasne. ''Piłka nie spadła. 'Noah - '''Co dalej ? '''Lion - '''No dobra, to było jeszcze proste pytanie, teraz takie: Komu najbardziej kibicujesz z finałowej 10 ? '''Noah - '''Sczerze nie wiem. '''Lion - '''No...komu ? '''Noah - '''Może Izzy ? '''Lion - '''No dobra. '''Noah - '''To...już koniec ? '''Lion - '''Poczekaj.....chyba tak. '''Noah - '''Dłuższe już nie mogło być ? '''Lion - '''A chcesz ? '''Noah - '''Nie dzięki. '''Lion - '''To teraz siadaj bo na scenę przychodzi.......B ! ''Do studia przychodzi B. 'Lion - '''Ciągle nie mówisz ? ''B potaknął głową. 'Lion - '''To jak mam cię pytać ? ''B wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę i długopis. '''Lion - '''Aha, no dobra, a więc....wiesz przez kogo odpadłeś ? ''B napisał: 'Przez Scotta. Lion - '''Jako, że jest w ciężkim stanie, dzisiaj nie możesz na niego głosować. ''B napisał: 'Szkoda. Lion - '''No cóż, pamiętam jeszcze stare odcinki, kiedy Afrykanie wygrywali dzięki tobie. ''B napisał: 'Dziękuję. Lion - '''No dobrze, może weźmy teraz pytania od widzów, ok ? ''B potaknął głową na 'Tak. Lion - '''No dobrze, a więc pytanie od FanTotalnaPorazka13579-NieZapomnijcieTegoDobregoSylwestra2120. Och, jaki długi nick. '''Ezekiel - '''Ej, to moja ciocia ! '''Lion - '''Serio ? '''Ezekiel - '''Joł, joł. Hip-hop. Jestem w TV ! '''Lion - '''Dobra wróćmy do pytania. A więc: Czy znasz stolicę Tonga ? '''Sadie - '''To jest taki kraj ? '''Lion - '''Najwyraźniej tak. No dobrze, znasz odpowiedź ? ''B napisał: 'Tak znam to Nukuʻalofa'.'' 'Lion - 'Łał, chyba dobrze. Więc możesz już usiąść z innymi B, bo teraz.......Tyler ! Do studia przychodzi Tyler. 'Tyler - '''Hej wszystkim. '''Lion - '''No cześć, jesteś gotowy ? '''Tyler - '''A na co ? '''Lion - '''Na pytania. '''Tyler - '''Czemu nie. '''Lion - '''No dobrze, czy wasz związek jest oficjalny ? '''Tyler - '''Ale z kim ? '''Lion - '''No z Lindsay. '''Tyler - '''A....no tak. '''Lion - '''Wiesz, przez kogo odpadłeś ? '''Tyler - '''No przez kogo ? '''Lion - '''Przez Scotta, chciał by Lindsay doszła do sojuszu. '''Tyler - '''Jakiego sojuszu ? '''Lion - '''No Scotta, Courtney, Izzy i Lindsay. Była też w nim Anne Maria, nie wiesz ? '''Tyler - '''No na prawdę, dzisiaj odpadnie. '''Lion - '''Tyle, że nie można na niego głosować. '''Tyler - '''No pięknie. '''Lion - '''Ale i tak cię Lindsay, kocha. '''Tyler - '''No i z tego się cieszę. '''Lion - '''No i to już koniec. '''Tyler - '''To tak krótko ? '''Lion - '''Tak, a teraz....Dawn ! ''Do studia przychodzi Dawn. 'Lion - '''Witaj Dawn. '''Dawn - '''No cześć. '''Lion - '''Wiesz, że te farby to nie przypadek ? '''Dawn - '''No.....wiem, a przez kogo ? '''Lion - '''No zgadnij. '''Dawn - '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Lion - '''Przez Scotta, i jego sojusz. '''Dawn - '''Wiedziałam, a sojuszu dowiedziałam się kilka minut temu. '''Lion - '''Chyba jak każdy. '''Dawn - '''A to drań. '''Lion - '''Jak widzę już nie masz bąbli ? '''Dawn - '''Jakoś mi zeszły. '''Lion - '''To dobrze, przypominam ci, że nie możesz na Scotta dzisiaj głosować. '''Dawn - '''Szkoda. '''Lion - '''No dobra, pora na wideokonferencję z..........Ethanem ! '''Dawn - '''Kto to jest ? '''Lion - '''Za chwilę się dowiesz. ''Na ekranie pojawia się Ethan. 'Ethan - '''Dzień dobry, nazywam się Ethan M... '''Dawn - '''Ja cię skąd znam. '''Ethan - '''Może. '''Dawn - '''Chwila...czy to ty wylałeśmi jogurt w II klasie ? '''Ethan - '''Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam. ''Nagle połączenie się przerwało. 'Lion - '''No dobra, możesz już usiąść Dawn, bo pora na naszego ostatniego gościa czyli....Anne Marię ! ''Do studia przychodzi Anne Maria. 'Anne Maria - '''No hej. '''Lion - '''To prawda, że byłaś w sojuszu ? '''Anne Maria - '''A co nie wolno ? '''Lion - '''I jak widzę, później Scott cię wywalił jak małą mrówkę. '''Anne Maria - '''Nie przesadzaj. '''Lion - '''Na początku sojusz z Justinem, potem Scottem, nie za dużo ? '''Anne Maria - '''Nie. '''Lion - '''Jak dobrze pamiętam przez kilka odcinków byłaś ciągle zagrożona, jak ci z tym było ? '''Anne Maria - '''No...dobrze. '''Lion - '''Jakbyś mogła to chciałabyś głosować dzisiaj na Scotta ? '''Anne Maria - '''No na pewno, ale mam dla ciebie prośbę, z moim głosem dopisz jeszcze te słowa: 'Scott ma sojusz z Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay i ze mną czyli Anne Marię.' '''Lion - '''No....dobrze. Na pewno będzie ciekawie. '''Anne Maria - '''To...ile jeszcze tych pytań ? '''Lion - '''Do ciebie mam najwięcej. '''Anne Maria - '''A mogę się pryskać ? '''Lion - '''Zakaz. '''Anne Maria - '''Co jeszcze, może zakaz szminkowania ? '''Lion - '''Też jest. '''Anne Maria - '''Dobra, dawaj te pytania. '''Lion - '''Uważaj na młotek. '''Anne Maria - '''Jaki m.... '''Lion - '''Do góry. '''Anne Maria - '''Aha. '''Lion - '''A więc.....skąd pochodzisz ? '''Anne Maria - '''Co to za pytanie ? '''Lion - '''Od widzów. '''Anne Maria - '''Muszę mówić ? '''Lion - '''Takie reguły. '''Anne Maria - '''z Jersey. '''Lion - '''To jest takie coś ? '''Anne Maria - '''Koniec. '''Lion - '''Jeszcze, nie. '''Anne Maria - '''Jeszcze tak, idę usiąść. '''Lion - '''No dobra, dobra. Zanim będzie głosowanie to zrobimy mały wywiad z tą 5, która odpadła jako druga. Najpierw ty Bridgette. '''Bridgette - '''Zacznijmy od pozdrowień dla Geoffa. Obyś wyszedł z tego cały. '''Zoey - '''Ja pozdrawiam Mikea, wróć do mnie. Tęsknię. '''Owen - '''O Izzy, o Izzy. '''Zoey - '''To nie jest pora na śpiewanie. '''Owen - '''No proszę. '''Trent - '''To ja też życzę zdrowia. Powodzenia Geoff. '''Owen - '''Teraz ja mówię. '''Bridgette - '''My mamy ważniejsze sprawy. '''Cody - '''Mogę coś dorzucić ? '''Trent - '''Teraz, nie. Owen daj ten mikrofon. '''Owen - '''O Izzy..... ''Cody wyrywa mikrofon Owenowi. 'Cody - '''Witajcie panienki, nazywam się C.. ''Owen zjada mikrofon. 'Bridgette - '''Owen ! '''Zoey - '''To było obrzydliwe....o, matko. Szpital ! Owen wymiotuje. '''Trent - '''Moja bluzka. '''Cody - '''O, fuj. ''Wtedy na salę wchodzą sanitariuszie i wiozą Owena do szpitala. 'Zoey - '''Wyjdzie z tego cały ? '''Lion - '''Zobaczymy, a teraz przyszedł czas na głosowanie głosują wszyscy oprócz Anne Marii. '''Anne Maria - '''I to ma być fer ? '''Lion - '''Tak, później zobaczysz. Głosujcie. ''1 min. później. 'Lion - '''A o to wyniki: Beth - Harold Noah - Dakota B - Courtney Tyler - Lindsay Dawn - Courtney '''Lion - '''Tyler, zagłosowałeś na Lindsay ? '''Tyler - '''To moja sprawa. '''Lion - '''A ty Beth, dlaczego na Harolda ? '''Beth - 'Ściśle tajne. 'Lion - '''No dobrze, a teraz na zwycięską osobę. Głosujcie. ''2 min. później. 'Lion - '''I wybraliście: Beth - Lindsay Noah - Izzy B - Katie Tyler - Harold Dawn - Mike '''Lion - '''Ok, a teraz Anne Mario wybierz spośród tych osób osobę, która ma wygrać. '''Anne Maria - '''Wybieram.......Izzy. '''Lion - '''Dlaczego ? '''Anne Maria - '''Można dalej ? '''Lion - '''Ok, a teraz wybierz zagrożoną. '''Anne Maria - '''Będzie to.........Courtney. '''Lion - '''I chwila prawdy, kto odpada ? '''Anne Maria - '''Odpada........Harold. '''Lion - '''Dlaczego ? '''Anne Maria - '''Bo to zwykły cienias. '''Lion - '''Sądziłem, że zagłosujesz na Courtney lub Lindsay, przecież były w sojuszu. '''Anne Maria - '''A co mnie jakiś sojusz obchodzi. '''Lion - '''No dobrze oprócz tego będzie też twój dopisek, czyli: 'Scott ma sojusz z Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay ze mną czyli Anne Marię.' '''Anne Maria - 'Świetnie, to już będzie ostateczna przegrana sojuszu, niż jakaś eliminacja. '''Lion - '''A my przenosimy się do samolotu. W samolocie '''Samanta - '''Witajcie, nasi przegrani zagłosowali na was, więc nie ma zadania, a o to wyniki: '''Samanta - '''Dzisiaj wygrał/a...........Izzy ! '''Izzy - '''Juhuu ! '''Samanta - '''A teraz Ceremonia Eliminacji. '''Ceremonia Eliminacji Samanta - 'Piankę dostają na pewno Izzy, Geoff i Scott. Kolejne.......wszyscy oprócz Courtney i Harolda. Ostatnią piankę otrzymuje........ '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Samanta - '''Courtney ! Harold, do widzenia. '''Harold - '''Ja, dlaczego ? '''Samanta - '''Przykro mi. '''Cameron - '''Będę tęsknił. '''Harold - '''Dzięki. '''Samanta - '''Ale zanim wylecisz, mam przeczytać jeszcze ten dopisek od Anne Marii: 'Scott ma sojusz z Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay i ze mną czyli Anne Marię.' '''Katie - '''Na prawdę ?! '''Mike - '''Już po tobie. '''Scott - '''No i wpadłem. '''Samanta - '''A teraz, ariwederczi Harold. ''I zrzuca go z samolotu. 'Harold - '(lecąc) Aaaaa ! '''Samanta - '''No i koniec odcinka, kolejny będzie jeszcze ciekawszy bo lecimy do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki